guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maui/archive15
seriously? Nobody has posted since you archived? --Shadowcrest 17:13, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm on wiki at school, does that make me special? image:Rvngt_sig.png 17:18, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::I go to an online school anyway. That makes me more special :p 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 17:47, 15 May 2008 (UTC) When "reverting" a "move" vandalism Please do not put a delete tag on the moved article, as it contains the original talk history. Instead, it should be tagged to be moved back to its original location, even if the original location already got a copy-pasted version of the original article. Thanks. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:43, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :afaik thats actually breaking copyright laws to copy+paste it. — Warw/Wick 17:45, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::Not so sure about that May, but I do know, that if you just copy/paste an article back, any links anywhere on the wiki that may have pointed to a specific section within that article wont work anymore I think. Or perhaps that is only with archives... dunno... *rambles some more for no apparent reason* -- (T/ 23:28, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::If you copy+paste it back, section links should still work fine. But I think it might technically be a copyright violation because the history doesn't show who added what, and the license requires attribution. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 23:46, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::It is a copyright violation since you are dealing with total deletion. What wouldn't be a copyright deletion is copy+pasting an article and not deleting the old one. But of course for vandalism moving that's not an option... (T/ ) 05:58, 16 May 2008 (UTC) memo Fyi: I ought to ban you for breaking NPA/AGF/something against Felix, but I think in this case the policy doesn't hold much water and your reactions were perfectly justified. :( I know that you know that this is the case, too, so you won't be saying such things again except in similar situation. (T/ ) 08:46, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, Entropy. To be perfectly honest, I'm going to take a step away from the wiki for a little while -- the talk pages, at least. I'd rather have a cool head on my shoulders by the time Felix gets back. :| 20:42, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::What? Drama? That I'm not involved in? BLASPHEMY!.. No, but seriously- What happened? — Warw/Wick 20:45, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::There was a certain page (and image) that were deleted. They weren't pretty. --Shadowcrest 20:47, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Hi a1tXMDw0OMc&feature=related --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:21, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :That... it... the......... That broke my mind, although I can't precisely pin down why. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:36, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::FUCK they just kept saying MAUI MAUI MAUI MAUI MAUI MAUI over and over again. FUUUUCK MY HEAD image:Rvngt_sig.png 22:53, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::almost as epic as the bunny with the carrot thing a while back... ICY FIFTY FIVE 04:36, 17 May 2008 (UTC) So I guess I will revise the old one some Hi because I got yelled at by Warwick last time I stole stuff without permission, can I "borrow" your userpage design? ;) — LightKitty 16:49, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Warw just dropped a subtle hint about stolen code ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Subtle? — LightKitty 16:51, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::(edit conflict) Wow, lightkitty, you just EC'ed me as i was saying "Subtle? What have you been smoking?" great minds and such like-- - (Talk/ ) 16:52, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Great mind's'? There is only one great mind here; moi. ;) — LightKitty 16:53, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Fork Orf-- - (Talk/ ) 16:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: /ego, much? ;) btw, "That looks a lot like my coding.. -.-" is more subtle than "That's my coding, no?" which is probably more common :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:55, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::True. — LightKitty 16:55, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::(edit conflict) Pfft, what are you, the subtlety police?-- - (Talk/ ) 16:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Dotpolice! -- - talk 17:29, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm confused. Which parts do you mean, Light? I likely won't mind, as long as you do me the kindness of not copying my phrasing word-for-word, as a certain war-like wick did on her "BeastInfo" page... 22:46, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Can I steal something to? Havoc (Talk| ) 17:31, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::What a very specific request. 17:40, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Don't know what to steal cuz I don't know what Light Kitty will leave me. Havoc (Talk| ) 17:44, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Anton misses his charr burgers. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 19:21, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Mmmmmm, charred burgers-- - (Talk/ ) 19:30, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::Anton owes Livia some Elonian vanquishes in my oh-pin-ee-yon. 20:32, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::Anton is one useless hench...and a gigolo. reanor 01:39, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah anton is pretty useless as a hench, seeing as a henchmen he doesn't exist... -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 03:38, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Hi im Maui U lose I win :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 18:23, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Come again? 19:20, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:22, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Cat fight...with mud!!!! YEAH! reanor 21:11, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::Can it be raining? -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 03:38, 28 May 2008 (UTC) RAWR Get your masculine looking sin and we can go do some infi-shadowform vanquishing! -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 03:39, 28 May 2008 (UTC) -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 03:54, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :LOL. You are my hero. :D 04:03, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::I am more win than Maui *sniff* Why dont I get a fan club :'( --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:25, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::I are teh suck-upz. 04:30, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::Pssh. Maui likes OotS ∴ Maui > You. Banjthulu 04:33, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::The new wikimember is very wise. :D I am slightly saddened that it's become less 'D&D LOL' and more 'HUGE CONVOLUTED PLOT LOL,' but eh, it's still far better than Buckleyvision. 04:35, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I would have to say that OotS ranks among my three favorite web comics (the other two being xkcd and Full Frontal Nerdity -= Ctrl+Alt+Del isn't that bad either). Banjthulu 04:40, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::OotS, Penny Arcade, and xkcd for me. I've never read FFN... -slinks off to Google.- 04:55, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Come to think of it, Russell's Teapot is pretty good as well (although I think it may have died...). Banjthulu 04:57, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I used to love Force Monkeys, back in the day. And Saturday Morning Breakfast Cereal sometimes gives a good laugh. :D 04:58, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Alien Loves Predator is awesome :::::::::http://alp.humor.gamespy.com/strips/strip_020.jpg http://alp.humor.gamespy.com/strips/strip_017.jpg http://alp.humor.gamespy.com/strips/strip_018.jpg http://alp.humor.gamespy.com/strips/strip_024.jpg http://alp.humor.gamespy.com/strips/strip_036.jpg http://alp.humor.gamespy.com/strips/strip_041.jpg - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:03, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Hehehe. The Hangman one made me laugh out loud. 05:12, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Concerned; a Half Life 2 parody comic. Best if you've played Half Life 2 :::::::::::http://www.hlcomic.com/comics/concerned040.jpg http://www.hlcomic.com/comics/concerned041.jpg http://www.hlcomic.com/comics/concerned042.jpg http://www.hlcomic.com/comics/concerned043.jpg - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:19, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Spam wer tha spam go -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:21, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :I ate it, cause I'm such a fat ass — Powersurge360Violencia 04:22, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :: -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:27, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::poor guy, it didn't work... — Powersurge360Violencia 04:28, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Wow, that is a very, very large face. 04:32, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::you must be bored surge -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:35, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict) with myself >.> -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:36, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Survey says Anton is more bored. <3 04:37, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'm pretty damn bored, can't log onto GW because I'm stealing the neighbor's internet. Plus, I need to do dishes, but I've been procrastinating for (literally) 5 hours....— Powersurge360Violencia 04:38, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I gotta pee brb. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:39, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well im off to bed gw2 gw2 gw2 -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 04:53, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Well you know what they say about procrastination, it's just like masturbation - It feels good in the beginning, but by the end, you've realized that you're just fucking yourself. ICY FIFTY FIVE 06:24, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ahhh, Icy, I have missed you. :D 06:27, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Words of wisdom. I'll keep that in mind next time I'm... procrastinating. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 16:58, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Drop rate notes Perhaps instead of removing them completely, you could consider putting them on the talk page or creating sub-pages? Just a suggestion. 07:28, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :They all have sub-pages (within the drop rate article) already. See http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=drop+rate&fulltext=Search. 07:29, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ehh, okay then. Keep up the good work? 07:32, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::I just dislike seeing a bunch of Prophecies monsters with drop rate information included, while none of the other chapters' monsters follow the convention. It makes the Proph monsters' articles look as though they break format. 07:34, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Razi Johnson! Hah! Now you're doomed and I'm rich! RICH I say! — Warw/Wick 09:16, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :You spelled it wrong. 16:01, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Eh.. It was weird, it came up with the URL and it said Razi Johnson or however you spell it underneath.. Facebook makes no sense to me :| — Warw/Wick 16:04, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Internet Disease Facebook no! It burns! it buuuurns!!!!! reanor 15:28, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Wow, took ya only 4 tries to spell Disease :D --- -- (s)talkpage 15:32, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::Firefox spill chick is FTW. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 16:35, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::'Spill chick' sounds like some frat boy term for... I don't know... a girl who drinks to the point of vomiting. Aww, don't invite Lisa, she's a freakin' spill chick. 19:00, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Eye halve a spelling chequer! ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 02:58, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::So due eye, ant eat says "chequer" isn't wright. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:12, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::So... many... misspellings... too... painful... *weeps bitterly for the English language* Banjthulu is better than you 20:26, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ironically, of course, this is still easier to read than "1337" speak. Banjthulu is better than you 20:26, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ON an unrelated topic, I'd be a facebook friend except that I feel the same way about it as Ereanor. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:13, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Kekeke, I have neither a facebook or a myspace :P.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 03:14, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::That about sums it up. I get my fake online friends fix from trolling talkpages talking on Guildwiki. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:16, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::I personally never have, and never will, go to and/or make an account on facebook or myspace. ICY FIFTY FIVE 05:36, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I was... persuaded... by a close friend to join. I've no idea why. He can talk to me just as easily, oh, I don't know, when we're working together. 19:34, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Thank the Invisible Pink Unicorn that none of my friends managed to convince me to create a Facebook account *Shivers* Banjthulu is better than you 20:27, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Personally, I'm more of an acolyte of the Flying Spaghetti Monster. ;] 21:15, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ah yes, the Flying Spaghetti Monster. Personally, I consider myself a devotee of the holy trinity, the Flying Spaghetti Monster, The Invisible Pink Unicorn, and Google. In fact, I'm an ordained Googlist Minister. Banjthulu is better than you 03:35, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hey, me too! Except, well, not of Google. ;] Every so often ULC sends a list of prayerbooks or something to my e-mail inbox, and I lol. 03:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::You should join. Banjthulu is better than you 03:46, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::The nine proofs are amazing. 03:47, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Quite. The hatemail is wonderful as well. I fell out of my chair laughing the first time I read it. Banjthulu is better than you 03:50, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm also a firm believer in the existence of a china teapot revolving about the sun in an elliptical orbit between the Earth and Mars. How 'bout you? Banjthulu is better than you 03:53, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I've never heard of that one, but it makes perfect sense. That explains everything. 04:02, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Russell's teapot. Banjthulu is better than you 04:04, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::More fun anti-theist links: :::::::::::::*http://www.400monkeys.com/God/ :::::::::::::*http://friendlyatheist.com/2008/01/15/the-top-50-atheist-aphorisms/ :::::::::::::*http://www.thejesusmyth.com/ :::::::::::::*http://www.physlink.com/Fun/IsThereSanta.cfm ::::::::::::: Banjthulu is better than you 04:08, 2 June 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) I believe in the big black cock. reanor 08:35, 2 June 2008 (UTC) : ... Banjthulu is better than you 16:51, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::http://oreneta.com/baldie/calendar/poultry-freakout/ reanor 21:09, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::That "Is Santa Real?" article is hilarious ICY FIFTY FIVE 22:43, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Indeed. Banjthulu is better than you 22:43, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: Indubitably -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 01:34, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Unequivocally. Also, Banj, your signature image changed! :O 02:47, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I know. I was being bothered about the legality of the Banjo and Banjulhu icons, so I changed my sig. Banjthulu is better than you 02:58, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I thought we resolved that? And, set your orcish worshippers on them, that should make them drop the subject rather hastily. :] 02:59, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Apparently not. As to my Orcish worshippers, they've converted and now worship Giggles. Banjthulu is better than you 03:09, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh, snap. Poor Banjie. ): 03:10, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::.BIG BLACK...font? reanor 03:32, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::EXCESSIVE Big black font.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 03:37, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ereanor's last link sets off my On-Access Virus Scanner, as it apparently contains bits of a known malware in it. Any particular reason? --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:12, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::It happens to me too when I click the link, but when I got there from Google it was ok. reanor 18:10, 3 June 2008 (UTC) so then i said.... i dont care what rank she is, shes not my real dad. olias is. then he threw his shoe at me. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 06:04, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :I shall now insert myself into this conversation and wait for someone to explain the subject to me, so that I may actively contribute with some degree of coherence. *twiddles thumbs* --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:09, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'm with Jioruji. Banjthulu is better than you 06:12, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::so i herd u liek mudbrikz? --Macros 06:15, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Who doesn't like the Great Mosque of Djenné? Not to mention, Adobe, a type of mudbrick currently in use, saves energy and is an environmentally safe way to insulate a house. And I'm all for anything that's eco-friendly. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:23, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I have not a clue what you just said, Jedi, but it made me laugh out loud at some length. :D 06:26, 3 June 2008 (UTC) user doesn't exist you just moved that page to the userpage of a non-existent user. The article's creator is an IP address. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:31, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :I wasn't sure if the IP was creating the page for itself -- we've seen it happen before. And I AGF'd instead of calling it a "retarded spam article," which it more than likely is. 19:33, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::They probably were creating for themselves. The correct thing to do is to leave a note on that talk page. We can delete the text for now and if they want it back to put on their user space, they can ask for the text to be pulled up. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:48, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, thanks. Future knowledge. :] 20:34, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Operation Speedy Resolution I will now once again exploit the ridiculous popularity of your talkpage in order to direct people to click on a link. Everyone, go here and vote in my meaningless non-reprasentative poll. Thankyou for your co-operation.-- - (Talk/ ) 18:33, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :I have a better idea. I win, because Ereanor won Cat2. n_n 18:34, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, that did occur to me. However i thought it best to ask someone else to come up with an idea - when at first you don't succeed, get somebody else to do it - as the old saying goes, and as such, things remain as they stand, the immutable voice of 'somebody else' has spoken.-- - (Talk/ ) 18:36, 4 June 2008 (UTC) GW:1RV You have made your view on the case clear, but in case this was not obvious to you, I have placed the copyvio template on his page to bring it to the attention of an administrator who is well versed in copyright law and has the time to read through the source content and accompanying licensing. As you can see by reading the template, "This page... is suspected to contain copyrighted content" does not imply that I am accusing Banjthulu of being a nefarious lawbreaker. Therefore, removing the tag is counterproductive and unncessary, as well as rather spiteful. I would encourage you not to let the recent developments in our relationship interfere with official wiki matters. Serious business, after all. 21:15, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :We have no relationship to speak of, and the above comment is tl;dr. The copyvio was removed as its repeated placement on his page is only due to your personal bias. Or have you not noticed you're the only person obsessing over those images' copyrights? 21:27, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::In any case, the copyvio tag should be used on the offending image/page in question -- not the user's page. If you wanted to notify Banjthulu of the violations, tag the image and inform him on his user talk. --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 21:29, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::As a matter of fact, the template may be used anywhere the copyright violation appears. I hate to point out the obvious, but "This page, section, or image" seems to say quite clearly that it can be applied to a page, section, or image. I apologize for "obsessing" over a matter of legality. 21:31, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::But his page is not the copyvio; you contend that the image itself is. That being the case, Regina would be correct in telling you to tag the image. Unless you also intend to tag every page that Banjthulu has signed? 21:35, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::This page, section or image is suspected to contain copyrighted content! This page, section or image is suspected to contain copyrighted content! This page, section or image is suspected to contain copyrighted content! I can't make it any clear than that. His userpage (is suspected to) contain(s) copyrighted content. End of story. 21:37, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::There's that hostility again. 21:38, 4 June 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Put the notice on the image page. Link to the related discussions on the images talk page. Stop bickering or I'll put you all on timeout. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:52, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :I agree with Jedi, this constant fued between you and Felix is starting to get somewhat out of hand. I suggest you two try and get along (or at least fake getting along), just keep it off the wiki. Also, Felix dear, they are right the copyvio tag should go on the image page, but it is ok you just made a mistake; we all do :o) --''Shadowphoenix'' 02:01, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, Phoenix, this discussion was dead, so, what the fuck, and I never asked for your opinion, thanks. 02:03, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::Also, 32kb, archiving. 02:06, 5 June 2008 (UTC)